Another Chibi Story With a twist!
by YuriFonFabre
Summary: Just another chibi story... Sike! Kai is jealous of Tyson, Max, and Ray always hanging out together and taking him for granted soooo he gets a potion that will make Tyson and Max boring and less active...It backfires. Badly. KxR, TxM, maybe others.


Alright this is the second story after the second day I uploaded my first story in several months…. Confused? Good. Enjoy the fic :D

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade!

Chapter 1: Don't buy potions from people in America!

"Ray? Where are you? Why is it so loud?" I practically yelled through the phone.

"I left you a note on the fridge Kai. Tyson, Max, and I went to the movies while you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you plus you're not really into fighting movies and stuff like that right?"

I sighed. "No I'm not. I'll see you when you get home Ray." I said in a low tone.

"Ok bye Kai!" And then he hung up. I sighed loudly and fell back into a queen sized bed built for two. I closed my phone and put it on the dresser.

"Dammit Ray." I said lowly. It's not like I was jealous of Ray, because I'm not, it's just that ever since the whole thing with Brooklyn thing stopped, those three have been closer than ever. While I'm still just boring old emotionless Kai. Now, don't get me wrong I don't completely hide my emotions. Tyson and Max are like little brothers to me and Ray…. Don't get me started on Ray. But the point is I've come a long way from the old stereotype Kai. I'm a new person. But no matter how hard I try I just can't seem to do it. Tyson and I still fight, Max and I barely talk, and Ray… Don't get me started on Ray. So all in all, I'm still boring old Kai; And this boring old Kai wants his kitten. There I said it. I want Ray. I want him more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. And not just in a sexual way you perverts, no. I mean I want him to be my mate and mine's alone. I want to be the only one who is allowed to touch him. So this is why I've enacted a plan. To get rid of Tyson and Max. Not in a bad way mind you, I'm no murderer. I'm just going to make sure that Ray and I get to spend more time together. At this rate those three will be getting married before I even hold Ray's hand. So what is this plan you ask? Well, I am also no answerer of questions so we'll save that until it happens. It's brilliant though, and guaranteed to work. Now I'll just bide my time.

I held the purple bottle in front of my face. "Just a drop should do it." I said shaking the small thing a little. I took out a second one, this bottle red. "And this is for the amnesia." I said also giving it a shake. "This better work."

(6 hours later: At dinner)

"I'm officially stuffed." Tyson said smiling and leaning back in his chair.

Max sat next to him and was nervously picking at his bread. I sat across from Ray who was sipping tea while I felt on the pocket sized bottles hidden from view. "Anyone want a drink?" I suddenly asked seeing the time was right. Everyone looked at me oddly. "What?" I asked sweat dropping.

A few more seconds passed and Max spoke up. "I'd like one please." The blonde said politely.

I looked at Tyson. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

I sighed and got some juice out of the refrigerator putting the drops in quickly. I put it on the counter. "Don't you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm good. You probably poisoned it anyways."

I sweat dropped. "W-what are you talking about Tyson? I wouldn't ever do something like that." I said putting on a super fake smile, almost impossible to make. I walked over to the table and held up the pitcher. "Now give me your cup."

"No, I'm not thirsty."

"Tyson give me your cup."

"NO I'm not thirsty!"

"Give me your cup!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Tyson I'm not going to sit here and play Bugs Bunny with you now give me the damn cup!"

He got up quickly and started to make a run for it. "NEVER!"

I growled and turned around to catch him. That is when the unenvietable happens. My foot hit the carpet and I suddenly lose my balance, the drink flying out of my hand. I hit the ground with a thud and looked up quickly. Tyson was laughing and sticking his tongue out but for some reason didn't see the giant pitcher coming towards his face. It hit him directly and he fell backwards onto the ground soaked. Bullseye. His smile was gone and he growled loudly before stomping upstairs to change. I smiled and picked up the pitcher which still had some juice in it. I walked to the table and put on another fake smile. "Juice Max?"

He laughed nervously. "S-sure." He said obviously too scared to say no. He downed the whole thing quickly before excusing himself from the table at a very quick pace.

I sighed and sat down. My plan was going according to planned, and all that in about a minute. I was a genius. I looked up and suddenly saw Ray staring at me. "What?" I asked seeing him smirk.

"You."

"Me what?"

"You're so cute when you fight with Tyson. It never gets old." He said laughing a little.

I blushed. "Whatever. How was the movie?"

"Kinda sucked. You wouldn't have liked it."

"Oh ok. You know, erm Ray, if you ever-"

"Ambush!" voices suddenly yelled behind me. I turned around. Oh fudge.

I winced as ice cold water was poured down my back. I glared at Tyson and Max who were laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. "You guys are so dead." I said through gritted teeth.

"Run Maxie go go go!" Tyson shouted as they ran outside into the night.

"Get back here!"

"Never!"

(Ray)

Kai fumed and got up quickly running after the two. I took another sip of my tea and sighed. Life was really starting to get boring. I mean you may think this is fun and stuff but it barely happens, whereas about a year ago when we were traveling it happened like every day. Maybe I need a vacation or something. I don't know, something's missing.

"Tyson I'm going to kill you!" I heard the Russian shout angrily. I sighed and again sipped from my tea. Yeah, life is getting too boring.

-6 hours later at likeeeeeee 4:00. Yeah 4 in the morning- Max-

"Maxie my sugar is starting to run out." Tyson said from his upside down position on his bed. His voice sounded beyond bored.

"Mine's too. It's getting really boring. What should we do?"

The blue haired blader sat there for a minute thinking before sitting up. "I've got an idea." He said making my ears perk up.

I hung upside down on his bed next to him. "What is it?"

"Lets talk."

"About?"

"People."

"Who?"

"I dunno."

"Great plan."

"I don't see you coming up with anything."

I sighed. "True. What about Kai?"

"What about Kai?"

"Have you ever, you know, thought about him?"

Tyson, who was busy lying down in his bed while throwing a ball in the air and catching it stopped and it hit him in the face. He blinked once. "What do you mean thought about him?"

"You know, like more than friends."

He stared at me for a minute before hitting me in the face with the foam ball. "Too much sugar Max." he said going back to throwing it in the air.

"So that's a yes then?"

He stopped once again and sat up once more. "No. I mean I've sort of thought of it but even if I was gay, which I'm not, I don't think I would be the right one for him. He'd probably be more into maybe Hilary or Ray."

I sighed in relief. "That's good."

"Why?" he said resuming his hobby.

I blushed. "No reason just wanted to know."

"Yeah whatever. If you were anyone else I would have thought you were gay for saying that." He said laughing a little.

I smiled. "No way." On the inside I knew Tyson was straight. I don't even know why I try.

"Hey you goin to sleep yet?"

"Yeah I guess. Am I bunking with you?"

"Until we get your bed fixed yes you are. Don't worry its queen."

"I'm not worried." I said lying down next to him. My head was starting to feel weird. I guess sleep will knock it off though. Maybe it means I'll have another dream about Tyson tonight.

-12 o'clock the next day - Kai-

I sighed and put a hand through my disheveled hair. I stood up and yawned before heading to the bathroom. After attending to my normal morning practices I sat on my bed fully clothed and picked up my phone to see I had a message from Ray. I opened it almost instantly and sighed seeing he had gone to pick up groceries. I put the phone in my pocket and got up. I walked down the hall of the dojo when I suddenly heard a loud crash from Tyson's room. I wanted to just keep walking, that probably would have been better but, it was early and I wasn't thinking clearly. Yes I know it's a lame excuse.

I slid open the door to Tyson's room and I gasped. My eyes widened and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Takao-san is the greatest adventurer ever! You're just Takao-san's sidekick! Hurry up!" Ok now stay with me as I describe this to you. Tyson is about 5 times smaller, a little bigger than a baby, his clothes and hat shrunk as well; his head is big and he is talking like a 4 year old child. Basically a chibi in other words. Max has the same transformation. He was currently swinging around the fan while Max's chibi form tried to reach him from his bed.

"Takao that's not fair you can't climb Mount Everway without me! I can't reach you!" he whined jumping up and down on the bed.

Tyson jumped from the fan and slammed face first into the wall above the bed. He quickly stood up though on the bed as if nothing had happened. I sweat dropped. "Maxie-kun, Takao-san has come back to rescrue you from the monster!" He said posing like a war hero.

"What monster?"

He looked around and suddenly saw me. Max followed his gaze and they both screamed. "It's an akuma Takao!" Max shouted as they jumped off of the bed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA! Takao-san is not scared of the puma!" He walked up to me with a tough guy walk, the sort of walk you see in old movies and looked up at me. His head barely even with the bottom of my knee. "Surrender you duma!"

"Takao its akuma-"

"I don't know what an atuma is Maxie-kun." He said waving his hand in a 'go away' fashion. He looked back up at me.

"Takao an akuma is a demon." Max said from behind the other door leading outside.

"HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI HAIII! Takao-san laughs at demons." I sweat dropped. This kid was some piece of work. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my leg and looked to see he had kicked me hard. He turned around towards Max and laughed again. "See? Takao-san is unbeatable!"

I sighed and picked him up by the collar of his jacket. "Ok, so why are you so small?" I asked twisting him around a few times.

He sneered and crossed his arms. "Takao-san is not small!"

"Yeah you kind of are." I said turning him upside down. Why did they shrink? They weren't supposed to shrink.

"Let Takao-san go so he can have a fair adventure!"

I sighed. "You mean advantage? Wait what the hell is this!" I asked seeing a small monkey like tail the same color as his hair protruding from his pants.

I squeezed it and it moved violently. "Eeek! Don't touch Takao-san's tail!" he shouted struggling. He finally broke free and landed on his head on the ground. He sat up quickly holding his head where his hat had fallen off. My eyes widened as I saw he had dog ears coming out of his head. (Like that Inuyasha guy) Max suddenly rushed from behind the door and was by his side in an instant. He also had a pair of ears matching his golden hair and a tail which was twitching nervously as he checked if his friend was ok. This was definitely not going as planned. Chibis? Tail? Dog ears? What the hell did I give them?

"Takao are you ok?"

"Y-yeah." He said standing up.

"Ok um Tyson, Max I don't know how to explain this but-"

"How do you know Takao san's name?" the blue haired chibi shouted at me.

I sighed. "If you shut the hell up for a minute I'll explain." I said seething. I am not good with kids.

They both suddenly gasped. "He said the H word!" Max said staring at me.

"You are a bad Akuma!"

"Yeah whatever, now come here I need to find the antidote." I said making a grab for them. They both jumped back quickly.

"Come on Takao!" the blonde shouted as they ran out the door.

I groaned loudly. Now you may wonder why I'm reacting like this. Well you see, it's all a dream. And I'm just playing along. Any minute now it will end. So all I have to do is pinch myself. …. Ow. Wait it's not supposed to hurt. Oh crap. I pinched myself again, and once again it hurt. Oh god. "Tyson, Max get back here! I shouted heading out the door. As soon as I opened it however I sweat dropped. This was not good.

"Don't look Max! That's the ugly seaweed monster and if you look at her you will die!" Tyson shouted shielding his eyes.

Max picked up a stick and shielded his eyes as well. He poked the ugly seaweed monster that was actually Hilary in her leg. "Go away! You are expelled!"

I sweat dropped again. They even have a 4 year old vocabulary. Well expelled isn't really in a four year old's vocab but no one's counting. Hilary stared at the two chibi's below here that refused to look at her. She got on one knee and smiled, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Now you two listen. I'm going to go easy and ignore that comment since your just kids but its not nice to make fun of people like that." She said in a polite tone. I sighed and quickly ran over and picked them up. I was about to run back into the dojo when she stopped me. "Kai? Are these your's?"

I stopped and sighed. "No there, erm, Tala's. Yeah I'm holding them for him." I said quickly keeping my hands over both of the struggling boy's mouth's.

"Oh, if you say so."

I suddenly felt two pairs of teeth dig into my fingers and yelped loudly, causing them to land on the ground. "Tyson!" I shouted holding my finger.

They ran behind the house quickly and before I even had a chance to go after them I was stopped once more. "Wait, Tyson as in Beyblading Tyson?" she asked suspiciously.

I groaned. "Hilary. SHUT UP! Why do you have to ruin my already ruined nightmare?" Yes I'm still in denial. She humphed annoyingly and strutted away without a word and I ran into the backyard. "Ok, Tyson, Max, why don't you just come out so that this awful dream can be over with?" I said as softly as I could. They both had sticks this time and glared at me.

"Do not fear Maxie-kun! I, Takao-san, will vanquish this monster right here!" He shouted swinging the stick wildly in front of him.  
Max nodded and mimicked his actions. I sweat dropped watching the two chibi's swing their sword sticks at me with their eyes covered by their hands when I was about 10 feet away. I walked over to them and picked up both by their collar much to their dismay. "Ok, what am I going to do about you guys?" I asked holding them an arm length's apart.  
"Let us go sumo!" Tyson shouted struggling. 'Ok I need to come up with a story.'

"Yeah you akuma!" Max shouted also struggling. 'It has to be a good story though.'

"Let me go!" Tyson shouted once more. 'But how can I come up with a story if I these kids won't give me a chance to think!'

"Get your hands off me!"

"Will you guys shut up!" I suddenly shouted trying to clear my head.

Both were silent before Max suddenly burst into tears. 'Why me?' Tyson suddenly seemed to have gotten angry and managed to stab my other arm with the stick he still held. I winced slightly and my hold temporarily lightened. Max hit the ground softly still sniffling. "Run Max! The great. (Kick) Takao. (Struggle) San. (Punch) Will. (Kick) Save. (Punch) You! (Struggle)"

"Um…" a voice suddenly said clearly reflecting confusion. My eyes widened and I looked over. 'Oh God, er Kami.'  
Everyone stopped, including Max who was sniffling slightly, his ears drooped down on his head. "Um, hi. Ray." I said holding my position.

"Max get help!" Tyson shouted suddenly trying to get free again.

"Max?" Ray said looking to the blond. The small boy quickly ran behind Ray and held his pants leg.

"Can you help Takao beat the akuma?" he asked lowly holding back tears and pointing at me.  
"Akuma?" I sweat dropped. "You mean Kai?"

"No he's a akuma!" Max insisted pulling frantically on Ray.

Ray looked at me with a 'can you explain' look and I sighed. "Inside." I said lowly. "I'll explain everything….. Inside."

-  
Oh yeah another story in two days time! Read and review plz! It's the only way I can keep going :D


End file.
